Tano's Bane
by hath57
Summary: Possible oneshot, possibly more. It's been a long time since Ahsoka 'hit the town', and the last person she expected to join her was Cad Bane. Please R R! Their encounter in S4 never happened.


Ahsoka Tano was in the undergrowth of Coruscant. Just walking around, looking for a decent enough bar to sit in and get drunk. She was there for one reason and one reason alone- Anakin and the rest of the Jedi still thought she was a child.

She was 16, not 4. So why did they insist on keeping her locked up in a library or a cupboard until a new mission arised?

It had been so long since Ahsoka had 'hit the town' as it were. She'd be lying if she said she wasn't a bit nervous. If she was completely honest with herself, while surrounded by tentacled animals holding arrays of weapons, the thought of going back to the temple did cross her mind more than once.

"Well, well, well..." A familiar voice rang out from outside a bar. "Little miss Tano. Finally left Skywalker? How long's it been?"

"A few years." Ahsoka remembered, turning to see the blue face of Cad Bane, a smirk plastered on his face. "The day before I beat you, _you_ electrocuted me and kicked me in the stomach, while threatening to throw me out of an airlock."

"Who said I'd really do it? Harming a pretty lady, I may seem like pure evil, but I'm still a gentleman."

"You _did_ open the airlock. I nearly died."

"Finger slipped." Cad smirked. "Buy you a drink?" Cad asked, tipping his hat and disappearing into the bar.

"With the way you treated me, buy me two." Ahsoka smirked, following him in.

-CW-

This was far out of hand. Who knows what the Jedi would do if they knew she was with Cad Bane, wanted by the Senate for more reasons than she cared to count?

She finished her 3rd drink and slumped down on the chair, before wobbling. God, her durability with drinks was terrible. Her head began to spin and she nearly fell off if it wasn't for Cad's arm catching her.

"Maybe you should go home." Cad remarked.

"Fat chance." Ahsoka said defiantly before handing some more credits to the barman and ordering a green pasty liquid.

"So... Why you out here?" Cad asked finally.

"No reason." Ahsoka said, although even she didn't think it sounded believable.

"Sure." Cad smirked, then began counting in his head how long it'd take her. After 6 seconds...

"They still think I'm a youngling. Which I'm not. They keep locking me up in cupboards and librarys and I'm sick of it! I'm sick of being bossed around!"

"You pretty much signed up for that as soon as you agreed to become a padawan."

"I know... but I'm losing the will to sit back and live with it."

"Look, little missy, it's not really my place to say, but you're aloud to do what you want with your life. If you hate it so much, leave the Jedi."

"Nope."

"Thought so." Cad smirked again. How many times was he going to smirk? It was annoying, aggravating... somehow stimulating.

"So... Why you here?"

"Waiting for Embo. He's got a ship, I've got the guns..."

"I get it. 'Partners in crime'?"

"Of sorts."

"Uh huh..." Ahsoka dragged out the sentence for an unneccesary amount of time, before clamping a hand to her head and moaning.

"You're not used to drinking are you?" Cad smirked.

"No." Ahsoka admitted.

"I didn't think so. Need a ride back?"

"Not yet!" Ahsoka protested loudly.

"Fine. But don't blame me for the hangover in the morning."

"In the morning, you and Embo will be galavanting around the cosmos."

"True." Cad laughed.

-CW-

Ahsoka had had way too much to drink by this time.

"Why do you have pipes coming out of your cheeks? You don't need them for anything, I've seen pictures of you without them."

"I..."

"You think they make you look cool, don't they?" Ahsoka cackled.

"It's not funny." Cad protested, following more laughing from Ahsoka. "It's not funny." Cad repeated, although a smile was beginning to form on his face. "It's not funny." Cad burst out laughing.

-CW-

"So," Cad continued. "I stole the Casino's money and flew out of the window!"

"You're practically giving me a confession that I would give to the council if one- I wasn't so drunk, and two- I didn't like you." Ahsoka smirked.

"You don't like me. Remember the cruiser?"

"Times change." Ahsoka laughed.

"Not really. You're still a Jedi, I'm still a bounty hunter."

"You know what I mean."

"Yeah. I think." Cad smirked, and slurped down the rest of his drink, before noticing Ahsoka was far closer to him than at the beginning of the night. He could practically hear her heavy breathing. "Miss Tano..."

"Yeah..." Ahsoka practically panted, knowing now that he'd noticed at last. Cad noticed instantly that her pupils had dilated, her pulse had risen to an alarming rate and was she... licking her lips? And she was moving closer...

"Miss Tano..." Cad began before lips were slumped onto his. Cad's eyes were wide despite having already known what was going through her head. It was sloppy, and Ahsoka wasn't in her right mind, but s*it, he wasn't picky. When they finally parted, Cad noticed her eyes had considerably darkened. "Miss Tano, you're drunk and coming onto a blue alien. I really got to get you back to the Jedi..." Cad said reluctantly, beginning to stand up before Ahsoka did also and slumped her lips back onto his. Cad took this moment to move slowly towards the door with her, distracting her with kisses.

He'd be lying if he said that he wasn't enjoying this, thoroughly, but she was drunk, and more importantly, a Jedi. She wasn't aloud to do this, and the Jedi were everything he despised.

It took him fourty minutes before he reached his speeder, and an hour before she stopped kissing him and they entered the speeder.

She was going to have one hell of a hangover in the morning.


End file.
